Very few leisure time activities rival that of spending a warm summer day in the water. Whether the water is at the beach, in a lake, on a boat, or even in a backyard pool, safety should be one (1) of the prime considerations for all involved. Perhaps the most important piece of water safety gear is the flotation vest. Even if a non-swimmer should fall into deep water while wearing one (1), survival is almost assured. However, most flotation vests are large, bulky items. Wearing them while trying to swim or move about in the water is certainly difficult, and makes for a less than enjoyable experience. While difficulty swimming is an annoyance when relaxing or playing, it can become life threatening should a rescuer be trying to swim to reach another in peril. Accordingly, there exists a need to increase mobility of a personal flotation device.